galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Battlestar Galactica: Pegasus
Battlestar Galactica: Pegasus is a one-shot comic by Dynamite Entertainment. Plot Pegasus docks at the Colonial Fleet Hub in orbit over Gemenon. A Four; Five and Eight observe the disembarkation, as Colonial personnel meet with their families. Pegasus' XO, Colonel Cade Ward oversees ship functions while Admiral Cain is in her office. Admiral Rohner enters Cain's office to greet her. He informs her of a recent incident at the Armistice Line in which a stealth ship crossed over, but was destroyed by its ship commander to avoid capture by the Cylons. A distress signal has since been received, which prompted the Battlestar Chronos' investigation; it has since disappeared, and the Admiralty suspects Cylon responsibility. Pegasus is back in open space, jumping to the Armistice Line. Lt. Pirelli reports a large object on DRADIS. He initially considers it an asteroid belt, but it soon becomes clear it is in fact Chronos. The ship is badly damaged and dead in space, failing to respond to radio communication. Lt. Pirelli reports four blips on DRADIS, appearing from Chronos' starboard flight pod, which are revealed to be Cylon raiders. The raiders fire nuclear missiles at Pegasus, with two detonating on hull. As Pegasus' gun batteries are activated, the raiders finish off Chronos. Pirelli receives a distress call from Admiral Tong, Chronos' CO, which implies he is not on board. Pegasus jumps to the approximate location the message was sent. Safely away from the Cylons, Col. Ward oversees repairs while Lt. Col. Fisk is assigned to list all available military assets in the area. Adm. Cain alerts the crew to the events, that a Battlestar was destroyed and they are preparing for a rescue operation. Cain meets with the senior staff later to discuss the current operation. Fisk reports a fuel and supply depot in the area which Tong may have escaped to. Ward meanwhile reports mixed results in repairs, with the main issue being that their Vipers were left behind at Gemenon for upgrades, but the ship is otherwise fight-worthy. Pegasus' deck chief suggests a Raptor be sent out to investigate the depot first to avoid the risk of Pegasus jumping into a trap, and Captain Robert "Stinger" Taylor's Vipers should be launched just in case the Cylons find Pegasus at its current location. Cain agrees. The chief oversees urgent repairs on the few Vipers not taken for the upgrade. Only six are currently spaceworthy when a raider squadron appears on DRADIS. These craft are quickly launched, led by "Stinger". Fellow pilot, "Caustic", notices the raiders are not firing and realizes they were attempting to hack into their craft, which has so far failed. The six split up and go after the raiders, though the Vipers take damage with "Smokescreen"'s Viper exploding and "Stinger"'s being damaged. In CIC, Lt. Hoshi reports he has picked up a colonial transponder signal at the fuel depot. The Vipers return to Pegasus. Raptor 808 arrives at the fuel depot, and are ordered to maintain radio silence except for urgent reports. The Raptor lands on the depot, and a team in EVA gear exits, lead by Fisk and Captain Taylor. They find corpses indicative of a Cylon attack, and are soon attacked by a Centurion. One man is killed and Taylor injured; Fisk requests reinforcements and medevac. When the Centurion is destroyed they search the area further and find Admiral Tong. With Tong secure, they return to the Raptor with him instead. Pegasus' crew retrieves the dead from the depot, numbering 93. Garner reports electrical problems and problems with FTL. Cain meets with Tong, who is disturbed and believes the Cylons are looking for revenge after the stealth ship incident. He then kills himself. Cain has Pegasus return to the colonies, set for the Tauron Shipyards Characters * Admiral Helena Cain * Colonel Cade Ward * Admiral Rohner * Lieutenant Pirelli * Admiral Tong * Lieutenant Colonel Fisk * Captain Robert "Stinger" Taylor * Chief * Stinger * Caustic * Showboat * Smokescreen * Garner (MO) Sources External links *Dynamite page